A place in the Sun
by GreenEyes411
Summary: This is a re-post! Rufus is alive and well...Well almost well. In the hospital he meets up with some old allies (the turks) and some old enemies.(Tifa) How does she fit in his plans? Well read on! RufusTifa pairing.
1. Chapter I

As always Squaresoft belongs to its rightful owners and not me! Quick AN before I continue-Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Fanfiction.net was not working all day yesterday so I couldn't post the second chapter or respond to everybody's reviews. So without further ado  
  
reign.luna I'm glad you like it! The purpose of me making Cloud a priest was because he cant marry or have a girlfriend (or a boyfriend for that matter) Think of it like the catholic church (without the little boys) HEY I'm catholic! I can say it! And Tifa does have it hard. I figured she never really had an easy life so why start now. Life doesn't work out that way :- D  
  
rach Heres your update:-D Enjoy the sugary sweetness that is my story!  
  
generalquistis Don't worry I have 6 chapters written already and as long as FF.net works for me and my computer doesn't shut down then I'll keep on churning them out. I've always been drawn to the darker side of things and that's why I think Rufus and Tifa are perfect for eachother. I'm not saying Tifa Is Dark but if memory serves me correctly, Tifa KNEW all about Clouds past. Correct me if I'm wrong but that point is NEVER brought up and I intend to make it a factor in the story. And thank you for the compliment(  
  
Merrick Presentia I definitely will continue it and I WILL finish it! I promise! I also promise that there will be no mushy, lovey, dovey ending. I cant STAND them!  
  
The nurse on duty quickly scampered out of the room as a tray of food was flung at her. She was breathing heavily and hard and had a scared look on her face as if death himself had appeared. She ran to the bathroom crying with her two other co-workers on her heels offering their help, leaving the front office completely unguarded.  
  
Two men dressed in navy blue suits and white buttoned down dress shirts underneath casually made their way past the office and towards the elevator. They pushed the button that said '24' and were off.  
  
The one man was bald and wore black sunglasses covering his eyes. He had a chiseled face and a body to match. His hands were covered by black leather gloves only showing the knuckles and above. The man beside him had fire engine red hair and kept it spiky and long. He too had sunglasses, but they were pushed up acting as a headband for his unruly hair. His white shirt was only buttoned up in the middle and was unkempt. His navy blazer too was unbuttoned. In his left hand he held a metal nightstick and his right hand was adjusting his 'package' as he burped rather loudly. He smelled like cheap perfume and gin. His partner sniffed and made a face.  
  
"What?!" the red-headed man said.  
  
His bald companion only shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to elevator. The numbers were going by slowly.  
  
10.11.12.  
  
"I wish this thing could go faster." the red-headed man mumbled.  
  
"Cool your jets Reno, it's going as fast as it can." The bald man answered quietly.  
  
"Well its not going fast enough! And what the hell are we doing here in Junon? And I THOUGHT we were going to go get the boss right away! Not speak to some god damn middle man." Reno said impatiently.  
  
" We have to speak to the doctors first to see if he's able to be released today. That's why we're going to speak to the middle man." The bald man answered quietly again.  
  
"Whatever Rude." Reno muttered and leaned against the wall yawning.  
  
23.24.  
  
"Were here. Make yourself presentable." Rude said as he walked out the elevator and into a room that said "Main Conference Room"  
  
Reno burped again while running a hand through his hair trying to tame it a little. He squared his shoulders and made his way to the office.  
  
Rude and Reno well Rude at least, patiently waited as Rufus's Doctor, Dr. Moroco, finished his diagnosis about Rufus.  
  
"Any questions gentlemen?" Dr. Moroco questioned.  
  
Reno looked like he was falling asleep and Rude curtly nodded his head no.  
  
"Well if there are no questions."  
  
Reno quickly waking up interrupted the doctor by blurting out." Can we see him now?"  
  
"Yes of course you may. He's room 1A-25. Right by the front office. Would you like me to show you?" He asked kindly.  
  
Reno and Rude both shook their head and made their way out again.  
  
****  
  
Tifa walked into the hospital timidly, afraid that there was nobody here due to such a late hour. She walked to the front desk and rang the bell.  
  
She waited for about five minutes before ringing it again. Finally one rotund nurse made her way from the bathroom. She looked Tifa up and down haughtily before addressing her presence.  
  
"Can I help you?" the nurse said snottily.  
  
Tifa was taken aback for only a moment before finding her voice, and the nurses nametag on her blouse.  
  
"Yes Iris, you can help me. I noticed a sign outside saying you needed a new chef."  
  
The nurse looked her up and down again. "This young thing must be daft! She looks like she could be somebody's whore." Iris thought aloud.  
  
Tifa stood there in shock. "Excuse me?"  
  
The nurse just stood there red as a cherry tomato.  
  
"Who do I speak to about this?" Tifa said through clenched teeth while slamming her hand with the flyer on the desk shooting daggers at the inept nurse.  
  
Iris jumped back about 2 feet before regaining her composure. She quickly pointed towards the elevators.  
  
"Which floor?"  
  
"Twen...Twenty-four! Then when.when the door o.opens Dr. Moroco's office is straight ahead!" Iris stuttered out.  
  
Tifa smiled sweetly and nodded her head and made her way to the elevators.  
  
Iris's co-workers finally came out of the bathroom and saw the scared look on her face.  
  
"What happened?" A nurse named Mabel asked.  
  
"Oh I was nearly attacked!!!!!!!! By this awful, horrid woman! Oh I was soooo scared! I thought she was going to kill me!" Iris exaggerated  
  
**** Tifa rolled her eyes at the idiocy of some people. She finally made her way to the elevators and hit the button that said 24. Just as she walked into the waiting elevator, another elevator opened at the same time letting Rude and Reno off. Reno was in the process of cracking his neck when he noticed the backend of wellTifa but the most notable thing he noticed was her hair. Tifa's long chocolate brown hair swung behind her. Reno just stopped while Rude kept on walking.  
  
Rude turned his head at his partner's sudden disappearance. He saw him make his way towards the elevator. He coughed loudly and looked at him oddly.  
  
"Rufus is waiting Reno." He said.  
  
Reno just shrugged him off as he quickened his pace towards the other elevator. Just as he was about reach it, the door shut.  
  
Reno came back, his right hand in his pocket, his left hand on his nightstick, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"The point of that was?" Rude asked.  
  
"Hey Rude, did that girl back there, you know the one that walked into the elevator, look like Tifa Lockheart?"  
  
Rude's eyebrows shut up. Then just as quickly as they shot straight back down again.  
  
"You need to lay off the hard stuff." Was all that Rude said as he walked towards Rufus's room.  
  
Reno just stood there scratching his head with his weapon before catching up with Rude.  
  
**** Tifa leaned against the wall of the elevator listening to the dings each time the elevator reached a floor.  
  
She couldn't believe it's been two years since everything happened. Aeris dying, the world in great peril, bonds of friendship that were to last forever. She knew that Barret and Marlene were in Coral somewhere. He felt that he needed to go back. Last she heard he was in construction of some sorts. Yuffie believe it or not was a cop! Not just any cop but a cop that specialized in materia theives. Vincent was back in Nibelheim. He turned the Shinra Mansion into a well-known bookstore and library. Scholars all over the world came to look at the abundance of the occult section that dealt with the Cetra. Cid finally married Shera and she bore him two wonderful kids.  
  
'I wonder if they turn out like their old man.' she thought to herself before continuing with her musings.  
  
Cait Sith is in charge of the new day care at the Gold Saucer. Dio must have had a pretty good Ace up his sleeve.  
  
Then there was Cloud. Tifa knew that regardless of what happened the night before they fought Sephiroth things would remain the same between them. She realized this when he saved her life from falling into the lifestream and he mentioned finding Aeris. She knew they could be nothing more then friends. Cloud never did find Aeris. But he did try to preserve her memory. He became a priest and moved back to Midgar to help Reeve oversee the city's makeover. Coincidentally his church is the same one where Aeris grew her flowers.  
  
"Isn't irony something." She mumbled before the elevator doors finally opened. She smoothed her flimsy outfit down hoping to make herself somewhat presentable.  
  
She knocked tentatively on Dr. Moroco's door. A kind, old voice told her to come in.  
  
Thoughts of Hojo flooded her mind when she imagined what Dr. Moroco looked like. Would he be lean and lanky like Hojo was? Would he be insane and psycho? She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she opened them again she saw before her a kind frail little man with a gray hair and warm brown eyes. He was shorter then her, he had to be at least 5'3. He walked with a limp and in his hand he held a beautiful oak cane with carvings of ivy throughout it.  
  
"Yes can I help you Miss.?" He trailed off unsure of what to call her.  
  
"Oh yes! Tifa! Tifa Lockheart sir!" She said exuberantly as she thrust out her right hand into his right and shook it vigorously.  
  
Dr. Moroco laughed at her livelihood and motioned for her to sit. "So what brings a young lady like you here at this time? Is there something wrong one of my nurses couldn't handle?"  
  
Tifa shook her head no and spoke. " Oh no nothing like that doctor. I um. recently got fired and I was walking past here and I saw this flyer that you needed a chef! I can tell you my qualifications. I ran a bar in old Midgar called the 7th heaven. And well.that's about it!"  
  
Dr. Moroco looked at her closely. He was the type of person that judged a person by their looks. The way they held themselves and looked at you and carried on a conversation. He saw in Tifa a warm pale light that radiated love and kindness. He saw confidence yet frailty. Like some wounded animal that would lash out and attack you the first moment they felt threatened.  
  
"Lockheart you say? That name sounds awfully familiar." The doctor went on.  
  
Tifa looked at him shyly before continuing. But the doctor beat her to the punch.  
  
"Weren't you one of the seven that saved the planet?"  
  
"Guilty as charged." Tifa responded.  
  
"Well, well, well my girl! This IS an honor!" He said while standing up and shaking her hand again.  
  
Tifa blushed an extreme shade of red before mumbling thank you quietly.  
  
"I must say Ms. Lockheart it would be a honor to have you join our hospital staff!"  
  
Tifa looked up gratefully and smiled. But then her smiled turned to a frown.  
  
The doctor noticed this. "Is there something wrong my dear?"  
  
"Oh no no! I was just wondering, isn't there more of a procedure then hey you're hired!" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Oh don't worry Ms. Lockheart, I consider myself a terrific judge of character and I'd think you would be perfect for the job! I'll give you a tour of the hospital first then we'll have you fill out papers." He answered patiently.  
  
Tifa smiled extremely wide. "Thank you sir you won't regret it! So when do I start?" she said excitedly.  
  
**** Meanwhile In Rufus's room.  
  
President Rufus Shinra looked exactly the way he did before Diamond Weapon blew up his office to kingdom come. The same cornflower blue eyes, the same strawberry blonde hair, the same arrogant look plastered on his pale white face.  
  
"President Rufus sir. Its great to see that you're alive and well." Rude began formally.  
  
"Ditto." Reno echoed.  
  
"Still the same as ever I presume. Tell me my friends, what exactly has the good doctor upstairs told you about me?" Rufus asked arrogantly.  
  
Rude and Reno exchanged looks before Rude answered.  
  
"Well Sir he said that it was a miracle that you survived and that you've woken up from you're coma about 3 months ago. You're rehabilitation is going as planned and you're in topnotch. Sir."  
  
Rufus nodded at his answered then continued in the same tone of voice.  
  
"Then tell me why exactly I'm still here in this HELLHOLE."  
  
Reno sat down in one of the chairs next to Rufus's bed and put his feet up on them.  
  
"They want you to stay here for a few more nights. For observation sir." Rude said still standing.  
  
Rufus's blue eyes narrowed into razor sharp slits.  
  
"Aww whats a matter Rufus? Can't stand the hospital food? Or is the lack of ass around here?" Reno asked taking full advantage of his boss's current position.  
  
"Yes it is the hospital food and no it's not the ass. In case you have forgotten I've been in a coma for the past 2 years. Getting a piece of ass has been the last of my worries. But what HAS been worrying me is that I am completely clueless as to the world's happenings. So if one of you could be as kind as to inform me of what exactly is happening." Rufus demanded.  
  
Reno rolled his eyes and Rude stood there stoically.  
  
"Where do you want me to begin?" Reno answered.  
  
"Preferably from the beginning. And make sure to leave NOTHING out."  
  
Reno mocked saluted and began. He told him how Avalanche beat Sephiroth and somehow defeated meteor. Midgar was in total ruin but was being rebuilt by Reeve. They told him of what happened to Avalanche and how they disbanded. Elena had died in a nasty outbreak of a viral infection that was going around. Mayor Domino was living it up in Costa del Sol and Palmer hasn't been since the little mishap at RocketTown.  
  
Rufus looked at Reno numbly. It took Reno exactly 5 minutes to explain what happened. Both Rude and Rufus gave him a look.  
  
"What??!" was Reno's reply as he looked at them both oddly.  
  
Rufus looked at Rude. "Is all of that true?"  
  
Rude sighed heavily as he began speaking. " In a nutshell, yes. But it's a bit more complicated then he made it out to be."  
  
Reno just snorted and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Elena has passed away Sir. There was an outbreak of a virus that attacked the lungs. We found out that it's been dormat for years and the people most susceptible to it were the people who lived in the slums. Elena had gone there hoping to evacuate as many people as she could. A completely UN-Turk thing to do mind you, but she was dead set on it. She came back to Kalm where we were staying at and within a week she was dead." Rude finished somewhat sadly.  
  
Rufus nodded his head and Rude continued.  
  
"Mayor Domino decided an early retirement was in order. He bought the villa that was for sale there. Palmer has not been seen."  
  
"That's all good and fine, but what interests me is Avalanche and Sephiroth and meteor." Rufus said icily.  
  
Reno and Rude tensed up somewhat and gave each other knowing looks.  
  
"Umm Sir?" Reno said timidly." Maybe I was a bit haste in my telling of Avalanche. They are all alive and well. well except for the Cetra Aeris. She died. But they did manage to defeat Sephiroth. God only knows how but they did it. They managed to stop meteor. But not before totally demolishing a majority of Midgar. I'm sorry sir but the old midgar does not exist any more. In more ways then one."  
  
Rufus looked up sharply at him, then to Rude. Rude just nodded his head.  
  
"Its true sir. There is no place for the old Midgar. What's in the past is in the past. Nobody wants to be reminded of it. I'm probably sure Reeve could find something for you." Rude trailed off.  
  
"I don't want hand-outs. What about my money? Is it still in tact?" Rufus demanded.  
  
"All your assets have been frozen up north, In Glacier village. You do have a large sum of money left. Even after the hospital bills." Rude finished.  
  
Rufus looked pleased at that. He nodded his head again. He was about to say something else when Dr. Moroco walked in.  
  
"Oh I see you're up! How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Better when I'm out of here." Rufus responded dryly.  
  
The doctor laughed. "I'm glad to see everything is alright. It turns out that you're going to be kept here another day or so. I want to make sure everything is in tip-top shape with you. You know you're a very lucky man!"  
  
Rufus didn't look too pleased with this. He was about to say something before Rude spoke up.  
  
"Dr. Moroco. It would be to the patient's best interests that he leaves tomorrow. Early as possible."  
  
Dr. Moroco looked warily at the three. "I'm sorry gentleman but my orders stand. It's for Rufus's best interest that he stays. If you want, there can be arrangements made for you two gentlemen to stay here for his protection."  
  
Rufus looked up sharply at the doctor from his bed. "My protection?? What kind of hospital are you running!"  
  
Dr. Moroco shook his head and smiled. "Rufus Shinra ex president of Shinra inc. If I recall you did a lot of rather nasty things to people. I'm sure people know your alive and well and there will be attempts on your life. But don't worry you'll have the best protection around the clock." And with saying that he left.  
  
"So now I'm stuck here for another two days! This is grand!" Rufus said dramatically.  
  
Rude and Reno just gave each other looks and shook their heads.  
  
"Well sir it might be best for you to get some sleep. If you want I will take the first watch and Reno can take the second?" Rude suggested.  
  
"Fine fine whatever. If you excuse I'm going to sleep." And with that Rufus turned the other way and attempted to fall asleep. Rude took a chair and sat in it by the door and Reno took watch by the window.  
  
****** "And this is you're work station. I hope you won't mind starting out this morning?" Dr. Moroco asked Tifa.  
  
"Oh no not at all! Thank you again for hiring me!"  
  
"Yes well, it won't be easy my dear. Especially with some of the patients were housing now."  
  
"Oh?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Oh but don't worry that pretty little head of yours! You won't be dealing with them directly. We have our nurses that will bring them their food. Your job is just to make it." He replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh ok. Well is there a uniform code I should abide too?"  
  
"I'm glad you mentioned that." Dr. Moroco said as he motioned Tifa to follow him into an office. "You can wear some scrubs for now. I hope you don't mind, they're kinda loose."  
  
Tifa just nodded her head and took the garments.  
  
"Just come out when you're finished changing." And with that Dr. Moroco left the room to Tifa.  
  
Tifa kicked off her brown boots and slid off her black mini skirt quickly. She put the green scrubs on. The shirt wasn't too bad. It was just a little tight in the chest. The pants fell comfortably around her. She put her hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
Tifa sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "Not bad. Not bad at all!" she said aloud.  
  
Tifa stepped out of the office and followed Dr. Moroco to the kitchens. She listened half-heartily as he explained to her all the new and wondrous changes the hospital went through. She couldn't help it but her thoughts turned back to when everybody was together. It was like they were all family. But now, it seems that everybody had something except her. Barret had Marlene and Yuffie had her father and Wutai, Cid's hands were full with his kids and Shera, Vincent was always the loner. At least he had books. Cait Sith had those kids and Reeve. Cloud even had his church. They all had someplace to go too. But she had nothing. No home no family.  
  
"Ms. Lockheart?" Dr. Moroco said and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Oh yes I'm so sorry Dr.! I was just daydreaming!" Tifa apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Were here. Let me introduce you to everybody who's here so far. This is Ted he's in charge and he'll tell you what to do. And this is Maurice and this is Andrew. They're all cooks and servers. Just ask them for advice they'll show you." He said winking at her. "Now if you excuse me, Gentlemen be good to her. Have a good first day Tifa!" And he left.  
  
Tifa just smiled lightly at them and they all grunted in return. Ted showed her the ropes and were she would be working at and what would be expected from her. Her shift was just starting and it would go to about lunchtime. Andrew and Maurice just did their own thing and didn't bother to say anything to her. 'It must be great to have somebody.' Tifa thought gloomily.  
  
One more Authors Note In this chapter I wanted to show what happened to Rufus. Nothing special. I didn't want to really bring Elena in at all in this fic so I just killed her off! Sorry elena fans its not that I don't like her its just that I have NO idea how she would fit in this story. This chapter seems a bit rushed I know and I apologize. I cringed when I read over some of the parts. I could have fixed them now but I want to get all of these chapters out and then retune them. Hope you enjoy:-D 


	2. Chapter II

As always Squaresoft belongs to its rightful owners and not me! Quick AN before I continue-Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Fanfiction.net was not working all day yesterday so I couldn't post the second chapter or respond to everybody's reviews. So without further ado  
  
reign.luna I'm glad you like it! The purpose of me making Cloud a priest was because he cant marry or have a girlfriend (or a boyfriend for that matter) Think of it like the catholic church (without the little boys) HEY I'm catholic! I can say it! And Tifa does have it hard. I figured she never really had an easy life so why start now. Life doesn't work out that way :- D  
  
rach Heres your update:-D Enjoy the sugary sweetness that is my story!  
  
generalquistis Don't worry I have 6 chapters written already and as long as FF.net works for me and my computer doesn't shut down then I'll keep on churning them out. I've always been drawn to the darker side of things and that's why I think Rufus and Tifa are perfect for eachother. I'm not saying Tifa Is Dark but if memory serves me correctly, Tifa KNEW all about Clouds past. Correct me if I'm wrong but that point is NEVER brought up and I intend to make it a factor in the story. And thank you for the compliment(  
  
Merrick Presentia I definitely will continue it and I WILL finish it! I promise! I also promise that there will be no mushy, lovey, dovey ending. I cant STAND them!  
  
The nurse on duty quickly scampered out of the room as a tray of food was flung at her. She was breathing heavily and hard and had a scared look on her face as if death himself had appeared. She ran to the bathroom crying with her two other co-workers on her heels offering their help, leaving the front office completely unguarded.  
  
Two men dressed in navy blue suits and white buttoned down dress shirts underneath casually made their way past the office and towards the elevator. They pushed the button that said '24' and were off.  
  
The one man was bald and wore black sunglasses covering his eyes. He had a chiseled face and a body to match. His hands were covered by black leather gloves only showing the knuckles and above. The man beside him had fire engine red hair and kept it spiky and long. He too had sunglasses, but they were pushed up acting as a headband for his unruly hair. His white shirt was only buttoned up in the middle and was unkempt. His navy blazer too was unbuttoned. In his left hand he held a metal nightstick and his right hand was adjusting his 'package' as he burped rather loudly. He smelled like cheap perfume and gin. His partner sniffed and made a face.  
  
"What?!" the red-headed man said.  
  
His bald companion only shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to elevator. The numbers were going by slowly.  
  
10.11.12.  
  
"I wish this thing could go faster." the red-headed man mumbled.  
  
"Cool your jets Reno, it's going as fast as it can." The bald man answered quietly.  
  
"Well its not going fast enough! And what the hell are we doing here in Junon? And I THOUGHT we were going to go get the boss right away! Not speak to some god damn middle man." Reno said impatiently.  
  
" We have to speak to the doctors first to see if he's able to be released today. That's why we're going to speak to the middle man." The bald man answered quietly again.  
  
"Whatever Rude." Reno muttered and leaned against the wall yawning.  
  
23.24.  
  
"Were here. Make yourself presentable." Rude said as he walked out the elevator and into a room that said "Main Conference Room"  
  
Reno burped again while running a hand through his hair trying to tame it a little. He squared his shoulders and made his way to the office.  
  
Rude and Reno well Rude at least, patiently waited as Rufus's Doctor, Dr. Moroco, finished his diagnosis about Rufus.  
  
"Any questions gentlemen?" Dr. Moroco questioned.  
  
Reno looked like he was falling asleep and Rude curtly nodded his head no.  
  
"Well if there are no questions."  
  
Reno quickly waking up interrupted the doctor by blurting out." Can we see him now?"  
  
"Yes of course you may. He's room 1A-25. Right by the front office. Would you like me to show you?" He asked kindly.  
  
Reno and Rude both shook their head and made their way out again.  
  
****  
  
Tifa walked into the hospital timidly, afraid that there was nobody here due to such a late hour. She walked to the front desk and rang the bell.  
  
She waited for about five minutes before ringing it again. Finally one rotund nurse made her way from the bathroom. She looked Tifa up and down haughtily before addressing her presence.  
  
"Can I help you?" the nurse said snottily.  
  
Tifa was taken aback for only a moment before finding her voice, and the nurses nametag on her blouse.  
  
"Yes Iris, you can help me. I noticed a sign outside saying you needed a new chef."  
  
The nurse looked her up and down again. "This young thing must be daft! She looks like she could be somebody's whore." Iris thought aloud.  
  
Tifa stood there in shock. "Excuse me?"  
  
The nurse just stood there red as a cherry tomato.  
  
"Who do I speak to about this?" Tifa said through clenched teeth while slamming her hand with the flyer on the desk shooting daggers at the inept nurse.  
  
Iris jumped back about 2 feet before regaining her composure. She quickly pointed towards the elevators.  
  
"Which floor?"  
  
"Twen...Twenty-four! Then when.when the door o.opens Dr. Moroco's office is straight ahead!" Iris stuttered out.  
  
Tifa smiled sweetly and nodded her head and made her way to the elevators.  
  
Iris's co-workers finally came out of the bathroom and saw the scared look on her face.  
  
"What happened?" A nurse named Mabel asked.  
  
"Oh I was nearly attacked!!!!!!!! By this awful, horrid woman! Oh I was soooo scared! I thought she was going to kill me!" Iris exaggerated  
  
**** Tifa rolled her eyes at the idiocy of some people. She finally made her way to the elevators and hit the button that said 24. Just as she walked into the waiting elevator, another elevator opened at the same time letting Rude and Reno off. Reno was in the process of cracking his neck when he noticed the backend of wellTifa but the most notable thing he noticed was her hair. Tifa's long chocolate brown hair swung behind her. Reno just stopped while Rude kept on walking.  
  
Rude turned his head at his partner's sudden disappearance. He saw him make his way towards the elevator. He coughed loudly and looked at him oddly.  
  
"Rufus is waiting Reno." He said.  
  
Reno just shrugged him off as he quickened his pace towards the other elevator. Just as he was about reach it, the door shut.  
  
Reno came back, his right hand in his pocket, his left hand on his nightstick, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"The point of that was?" Rude asked.  
  
"Hey Rude, did that girl back there, you know the one that walked into the elevator, look like Tifa Lockheart?"  
  
Rude's eyebrows shut up. Then just as quickly as they shot straight back down again.  
  
"You need to lay off the hard stuff." Was all that Rude said as he walked towards Rufus's room.  
  
Reno just stood there scratching his head with his weapon before catching up with Rude.  
  
**** Tifa leaned against the wall of the elevator listening to the dings each time the elevator reached a floor.  
  
She couldn't believe it's been two years since everything happened. Aeris dying, the world in great peril, bonds of friendship that were to last forever. She knew that Barret and Marlene were in Coral somewhere. He felt that he needed to go back. Last she heard he was in construction of some sorts. Yuffie believe it or not was a cop! Not just any cop but a cop that specialized in materia theives. Vincent was back in Nibelheim. He turned the Shinra Mansion into a well-known bookstore and library. Scholars all over the world came to look at the abundance of the occult section that dealt with the Cetra. Cid finally married Shera and she bore him two wonderful kids.  
  
'I wonder if they turn out like their old man.' she thought to herself before continuing with her musings.  
  
Cait Sith is in charge of the new day care at the Gold Saucer. Dio must have had a pretty good Ace up his sleeve.  
  
Then there was Cloud. Tifa knew that regardless of what happened the night before they fought Sephiroth things would remain the same between them. She realized this when he saved her life from falling into the lifestream and he mentioned finding Aeris. She knew they could be nothing more then friends. Cloud never did find Aeris. But he did try to preserve her memory. He became a priest and moved back to Midgar to help Reeve oversee the city's makeover. Coincidentally his church is the same one where Aeris grew her flowers.  
  
"Isn't irony something." She mumbled before the elevator doors finally opened. She smoothed her flimsy outfit down hoping to make herself somewhat presentable.  
  
She knocked tentatively on Dr. Moroco's door. A kind, old voice told her to come in.  
  
Thoughts of Hojo flooded her mind when she imagined what Dr. Moroco looked like. Would he be lean and lanky like Hojo was? Would he be insane and psycho? She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she opened them again she saw before her a kind frail little man with a gray hair and warm brown eyes. He was shorter then her, he had to be at least 5'3. He walked with a limp and in his hand he held a beautiful oak cane with carvings of ivy throughout it.  
  
"Yes can I help you Miss.?" He trailed off unsure of what to call her.  
  
"Oh yes! Tifa! Tifa Lockheart sir!" She said exuberantly as she thrust out her right hand into his right and shook it vigorously.  
  
Dr. Moroco laughed at her livelihood and motioned for her to sit. "So what brings a young lady like you here at this time? Is there something wrong one of my nurses couldn't handle?"  
  
Tifa shook her head no and spoke. " Oh no nothing like that doctor. I um. recently got fired and I was walking past here and I saw this flyer that you needed a chef! I can tell you my qualifications. I ran a bar in old Midgar called the 7th heaven. And well.that's about it!"  
  
Dr. Moroco looked at her closely. He was the type of person that judged a person by their looks. The way they held themselves and looked at you and carried on a conversation. He saw in Tifa a warm pale light that radiated love and kindness. He saw confidence yet frailty. Like some wounded animal that would lash out and attack you the first moment they felt threatened.  
  
"Lockheart you say? That name sounds awfully familiar." The doctor went on.  
  
Tifa looked at him shyly before continuing. But the doctor beat her to the punch.  
  
"Weren't you one of the seven that saved the planet?"  
  
"Guilty as charged." Tifa responded.  
  
"Well, well, well my girl! This IS an honor!" He said while standing up and shaking her hand again.  
  
Tifa blushed an extreme shade of red before mumbling thank you quietly.  
  
"I must say Ms. Lockheart it would be a honor to have you join our hospital staff!"  
  
Tifa looked up gratefully and smiled. But then her smiled turned to a frown.  
  
The doctor noticed this. "Is there something wrong my dear?"  
  
"Oh no no! I was just wondering, isn't there more of a procedure then hey you're hired!" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Oh don't worry Ms. Lockheart, I consider myself a terrific judge of character and I'd think you would be perfect for the job! I'll give you a tour of the hospital first then we'll have you fill out papers." He answered patiently.  
  
Tifa smiled extremely wide. "Thank you sir you won't regret it! So when do I start?" she said excitedly.  
  
**** Meanwhile In Rufus's room.  
  
President Rufus Shinra looked exactly the way he did before Diamond Weapon blew up his office to kingdom come. The same cornflower blue eyes, the same strawberry blonde hair, the same arrogant look plastered on his pale white face.  
  
"President Rufus sir. Its great to see that you're alive and well." Rude began formally.  
  
"Ditto." Reno echoed.  
  
"Still the same as ever I presume. Tell me my friends, what exactly has the good doctor upstairs told you about me?" Rufus asked arrogantly.  
  
Rude and Reno exchanged looks before Rude answered.  
  
"Well Sir he said that it was a miracle that you survived and that you've woken up from you're coma about 3 months ago. You're rehabilitation is going as planned and you're in topnotch. Sir."  
  
Rufus nodded at his answered then continued in the same tone of voice.  
  
"Then tell me why exactly I'm still here in this HELLHOLE."  
  
Reno sat down in one of the chairs next to Rufus's bed and put his feet up on them.  
  
"They want you to stay here for a few more nights. For observation sir." Rude said still standing.  
  
Rufus's blue eyes narrowed into razor sharp slits.  
  
"Aww whats a matter Rufus? Can't stand the hospital food? Or is the lack of ass around here?" Reno asked taking full advantage of his boss's current position.  
  
"Yes it is the hospital food and no it's not the ass. In case you have forgotten I've been in a coma for the past 2 years. Getting a piece of ass has been the last of my worries. But what HAS been worrying me is that I am completely clueless as to the world's happenings. So if one of you could be as kind as to inform me of what exactly is happening." Rufus demanded.  
  
Reno rolled his eyes and Rude stood there stoically.  
  
"Where do you want me to begin?" Reno answered.  
  
"Preferably from the beginning. And make sure to leave NOTHING out."  
  
Reno mocked saluted and began. He told him how Avalanche beat Sephiroth and somehow defeated meteor. Midgar was in total ruin but was being rebuilt by Reeve. They told him of what happened to Avalanche and how they disbanded. Elena had died in a nasty outbreak of a viral infection that was going around. Mayor Domino was living it up in Costa del Sol and Palmer hasn't been since the little mishap at RocketTown.  
  
Rufus looked at Reno numbly. It took Reno exactly 5 minutes to explain what happened. Both Rude and Rufus gave him a look.  
  
"What??!" was Reno's reply as he looked at them both oddly.  
  
Rufus looked at Rude. "Is all of that true?"  
  
Rude sighed heavily as he began speaking. " In a nutshell, yes. But it's a bit more complicated then he made it out to be."  
  
Reno just snorted and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Elena has passed away Sir. There was an outbreak of a virus that attacked the lungs. We found out that it's been dormat for years and the people most susceptible to it were the people who lived in the slums. Elena had gone there hoping to evacuate as many people as she could. A completely UN-Turk thing to do mind you, but she was dead set on it. She came back to Kalm where we were staying at and within a week she was dead." Rude finished somewhat sadly.  
  
Rufus nodded his head and Rude continued.  
  
"Mayor Domino decided an early retirement was in order. He bought the villa that was for sale there. Palmer has not been seen."  
  
"That's all good and fine, but what interests me is Avalanche and Sephiroth and meteor." Rufus said icily.  
  
Reno and Rude tensed up somewhat and gave each other knowing looks.  
  
"Umm Sir?" Reno said timidly." Maybe I was a bit haste in my telling of Avalanche. They are all alive and well. well except for the Cetra Aeris. She died. But they did manage to defeat Sephiroth. God only knows how but they did it. They managed to stop meteor. But not before totally demolishing a majority of Midgar. I'm sorry sir but the old midgar does not exist any more. In more ways then one."  
  
Rufus looked up sharply at him, then to Rude. Rude just nodded his head.  
  
"Its true sir. There is no place for the old Midgar. What's in the past is in the past. Nobody wants to be reminded of it. I'm probably sure Reeve could find something for you." Rude trailed off.  
  
"I don't want hand-outs. What about my money? Is it still in tact?" Rufus demanded.  
  
"All your assets have been frozen up north, In Glacier village. You do have a large sum of money left. Even after the hospital bills." Rude finished.  
  
Rufus looked pleased at that. He nodded his head again. He was about to say something else when Dr. Moroco walked in.  
  
"Oh I see you're up! How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Better when I'm out of here." Rufus responded dryly.  
  
The doctor laughed. "I'm glad to see everything is alright. It turns out that you're going to be kept here another day or so. I want to make sure everything is in tip-top shape with you. You know you're a very lucky man!"  
  
Rufus didn't look too pleased with this. He was about to say something before Rude spoke up.  
  
"Dr. Moroco. It would be to the patient's best interests that he leaves tomorrow. Early as possible."  
  
Dr. Moroco looked warily at the three. "I'm sorry gentleman but my orders stand. It's for Rufus's best interest that he stays. If you want, there can be arrangements made for you two gentlemen to stay here for his protection."  
  
Rufus looked up sharply at the doctor from his bed. "My protection?? What kind of hospital are you running!"  
  
Dr. Moroco shook his head and smiled. "Rufus Shinra ex president of Shinra inc. If I recall you did a lot of rather nasty things to people. I'm sure people know your alive and well and there will be attempts on your life. But don't worry you'll have the best protection around the clock." And with saying that he left.  
  
"So now I'm stuck here for another two days! This is grand!" Rufus said dramatically.  
  
Rude and Reno just gave each other looks and shook their heads.  
  
"Well sir it might be best for you to get some sleep. If you want I will take the first watch and Reno can take the second?" Rude suggested.  
  
"Fine fine whatever. If you excuse I'm going to sleep." And with that Rufus turned the other way and attempted to fall asleep. Rude took a chair and sat in it by the door and Reno took watch by the window.  
  
****** "And this is you're work station. I hope you won't mind starting out this morning?" Dr. Moroco asked Tifa.  
  
"Oh no not at all! Thank you again for hiring me!"  
  
"Yes well, it won't be easy my dear. Especially with some of the patients were housing now."  
  
"Oh?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Oh but don't worry that pretty little head of yours! You won't be dealing with them directly. We have our nurses that will bring them their food. Your job is just to make it." He replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh ok. Well is there a uniform code I should abide too?"  
  
"I'm glad you mentioned that." Dr. Moroco said as he motioned Tifa to follow him into an office. "You can wear some scrubs for now. I hope you don't mind, they're kinda loose."  
  
Tifa just nodded her head and took the garments.  
  
"Just come out when you're finished changing." And with that Dr. Moroco left the room to Tifa.  
  
Tifa kicked off her brown boots and slid off her black mini skirt quickly. She put the green scrubs on. The shirt wasn't too bad. It was just a little tight in the chest. The pants fell comfortably around her. She put her hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
Tifa sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "Not bad. Not bad at all!" she said aloud.  
  
Tifa stepped out of the office and followed Dr. Moroco to the kitchens. She listened half-heartily as he explained to her all the new and wondrous changes the hospital went through. She couldn't help it but her thoughts turned back to when everybody was together. It was like they were all family. But now, it seems that everybody had something except her. Barret had Marlene and Yuffie had her father and Wutai, Cid's hands were full with his kids and Shera, Vincent was always the loner. At least he had books. Cait Sith had those kids and Reeve. Cloud even had his church. They all had someplace to go too. But she had nothing. No home no family.  
  
"Ms. Lockheart?" Dr. Moroco said and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Oh yes I'm so sorry Dr.! I was just daydreaming!" Tifa apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Were here. Let me introduce you to everybody who's here so far. This is Ted he's in charge and he'll tell you what to do. And this is Maurice and this is Andrew. They're all cooks and servers. Just ask them for advice they'll show you." He said winking at her. "Now if you excuse me, Gentlemen be good to her. Have a good first day Tifa!" And he left.  
  
Tifa just smiled lightly at them and they all grunted in return. Ted showed her the ropes and were she would be working at and what would be expected from her. Her shift was just starting and it would go to about lunchtime. Andrew and Maurice just did their own thing and didn't bother to say anything to her. 'It must be great to have somebody.' Tifa thought gloomily.  
  
One more Authors Note In this chapter I wanted to show what happened to Rufus. Nothing special. I didn't want to really bring Elena in at all in this fic so I just killed her off! Sorry elena fans its not that I don't like her its just that I have NO idea how she would fit in this story. This chapter seems a bit rushed I know and I apologize. I cringed when I read over some of the parts. I could have fixed them now but I want to get all of these chapters out and then retune them. Hope you enjoy:-D 


End file.
